Operation Whouffle
by Madman on a Bus
Summary: The Maitland kids realise that The Doctor and Clara are a couple. They do coupley things right? So why haven't they realised it yet? Its time for Artie and Angie to get to work on 'Operation Whouffle! *Cue the mission impossible music!*
1. The Plan

**_Right. Hello Madman's back. good to see you too. how have you been!? anyway! basically a story about Clara and The Doctor not seeing the Whouffle in front of them and the Maitland kids plotting to get them together. so here we go!_**

**_I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO! THATS THE BBC!_**

The Doctor and Clara were cuddling. CUDDLING. But they didn't seem to realise it despite the fact that they were both sitting very close indeed and had a blanket covering them up to their waists. Angie reflected on this as they watched something (trek wars? War star? It was something with lasers that Artie had decided to watch) anyway no one except her seemed to realise that they were almost definitely a couple.

She nudged Artie. Then again. And once more-Seriously! How dumb was this boy! And then when she had his attention discreetly pointed at the Doctor and Clara (who was now burrowing into the fabric of the Doctor's jacket). Artie's eyes widened and then he shrugged and went back to his film. Angie was not amused. Grabbing his shirt she dragged him out-the Doctor and Clara still oblivious-and lead him to the kitchen. 'What!?' Artie demanded 'i was enjoying that!' Angie just slapped her hand over his mouth and hissed 'quiet' looking at the door to the room containing the happily cuddling couple. She decided to ask Artie his opinion on the happy couple 'do you think the Doctor is Clara's boyfriend?' She questioned. Artie just looked at his sister confusedly. 'Well duh!' Artie exclaimed as if Angie was an idiot. Angie's mouth dropped to the ground in surprise he's a boy and her friend' Artie explained if his sister was an idiot. Angie ground her teeth in frustration. So she patiently explained what a boyfriend was...

'He should take her places'-The doctor always took Clara away in the TARDIS.

'He should buy her presents'-Clara often (if not always) came home with a new dress or alien piece of jewellery or whatever.

'He should treat her like shes the most important person in the world'- Yes he did that. Its all he ever did. Always trying to please her. He even took Artie and her to a far away planet so Clara could get some rest.

'He should kiss her'Ah. Yes. That little snag. The Doctor never kissed Clara.

'Well!' Angie declared. 'We just need to make them kiss!'. Artie nodded his head enthusiastically and reaching for a bit of paper and a pen they began plotting.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artie and Angie had plenty of time to plot as the TARDIS was sulking (Malfunctioning! The doctor had insisted) following a crash at Trenzalewer?Tranzalr? Something like that. Now the Doctor was staying over while the kids father was away on business. 'Ok!' Angie declared boldly chucking her empty coke can at a conveniently placed wall in Artie's bedroom. 'What?' Artie questioned having been distracted by a DVD about a man with curly hair and a trench coat '(trench coats are cool') with a doctor friend (doctors are also cool'). Anyway Angie picked up her sheet entitled 'operation whouffle' and showed her brother. 'Great!' He enthusiastically declared already moving off to find the necessary supplies...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The doctor was futilely attempting to make a soufflé Clara by his side giving (useless) tips and instructions. He want doing so good on making the soufflé as he was rather wonderfully distracted by Clara's delightful arms around his waist and her delightful head on his shoulder and her delightful breath tickling his ear and- yeah just Clara in general really. They were so caught up in... The 'soufflé' that they failed to notice that the kids had walked in until Angie cleared her throat. Twice.

Clara leaped back away from the doctor and tripped with a scream of 'Ahhhhh!' She fell until the Doctors warm strong arms encircled her making her feel safe and happy. Angie observed the scene infront of her

The Doctor still holding Clara and Clara looking like she was in heaven and smirked. This would be simpler than expected...

To be continued! (Probably)

**Right if your wondering why I ended there is because... Well i don't really have any ideas beyond here! I need an idea for their plan of action!**

**Seriously if you have an idea leave a review or Pm me and i shall dedicate my next chapter to you!**

**Also: Spot The Reference! If you get it right you get imaginary cookies and ill dedicate the next chapter to the first person to guess correctly as well as whoever gives me ideas!**


	2. Tricks and Traps

**Chapter 2: Tricks and Traps**

**Hi! Wow! A multi chaptered fic eh! Who would have thought? Not me! **

**Anyway this chapter is dedicated to all of you who: read it, reviewed it, favriouted it, followed it, **

**Thank you! It seriously means so much!**

**More specifically this chapter is dedicated to **

**Mayasha chan- your review gave me the idea for this chapter. **

**_I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO! THATS THE BBC!_**

Angie was observing. She was NOT spying, as Artie put it. The Doctor was fiddling with the computer claiming he could 'maximise efficiency WITHOUT his sonic screwdriver'. and Clara had her head in his lap reading one of those Amelia Williams books. Anyways Angie now held the screwdriver in question and was trying to make it do stuff. Suddenly it glowed green. Success! But nothing was happening. Scowling Angie pointed it at the computer, which promptly exploded. In Angie's defence it was a spectacular explosion there was red and blue sparks gushing out and a massive green bubble of an explosion However this resulted in the side effect of sending the Doctor sprawling off the chair and sliding across the floor. However Clara was still on top of him. This needed to be recorded for the highly important 'operation Whouffle' which she hadn't forgotten about. At all... Shut up.

Artie flew down the stairs after hearing a bang to see Clara on top of the Doctor their faces very very close. He stood still not wanting to interrupt and creepily snuck over to Angie. He wouldn't want to ruin their experiment after all (thats what Angie was calling it-Their experiment)

The Doctor had a very nice Clara on top of him. His hands sub consciously reached up and started playing with her hair. He loved her hair. It was so soft and silky and brown. He couldn't get enough of it: stroking it running his hands though it, styling it (under strict instructions of course). he was so distracted by her marvellous hair her didn't notice Clara looking up at him with her adorable questioning eyes until she punched him. Rather hard actually' 'Ow!' The doctor moaned still playing with her hair.

'what did you do?' She questioned and the Doctor happily noticed she was making no move to get off him. Despite this he was naturally outrage at her completely ridiculous accusations (probably) 'it wasn't me!' He defensively declared still playing with her hair. She gave him the look. The one that clearly said 'shut up I'm not an idiot'.

She then decided to prove her point 'of course it was out your the one with the sonic!' She smugly declared. The Doctor happy he could be right for once pointed out 'I don't have it i gave it to... Angie...' He trailed off as Clara was now glaring at the girl in question and her brother. Artie started nervously and confusedly started spewing apologies but Angie calmly queried 'comfortable?'.

'Wha?' Clara replied admittedly rather confused before looking down at her seat-The Doctor. Realising their position they both got up blushing and Clara ran out with shouts of 'Milk! Eggs! Back soon!' And the remaining three heard the distinct sounds of a slamming door.

'Angie!' The Doctor shouted

'What? enjoying that were you?' Angie questioned

'Ye- No, shut up! He demanded still blushing. Both failed to notice the small fire growing from the remains if the computer.

'Guys!' Artie squeaked nervously pointing to the rising flames. 'Ah' the Doctor eloquently declared darting into the kitchen and reappearing with a couple of fire extinguishers. Tossing one to Angie they soon had the evil fire from... The computer put out and the Doctor decided to get revenge for exploding his hard work on that computer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clara returned to a kitchen full of foam and giggling children (the Doctor was a big 9 year old after all) wha, what is happening!' She spluttered out indignantly only to get a face full of foam from the Doctor for her trouble. Clara! Your back!' He exclaimed his face lighting up even more (how was that possible!?) and then... He sprayed her. Again. 'Heheh!' He anxiously giggled seeing the expression on her face. 'That one means run!' Artie helpfully supplied, but alas it was too late. Clara pulled the Doctor down shoving foam onto his purple tweed suit and beginning to tickle him mercilessly. He burst out laughing gasping 'mercy!' But no, the evil witch Clara ignored him and when he turned the tables flipping her over to tickle her continuing their hug, dance, rolling, tickle party thing Artie and Angie watched praying that 'operation whouffle had been a success'.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A considerable amount of what should have been considered foreplay later and the stupid blind couple were no closer to kissing. So with an audible sigh of annoyance Angie dragged Artie off for more planning... There was Whouffle to plan after all.

To be continues

**_A/N: Right Hello loyal peoples! _**

**_Good to see you here at the end!_**

**_I was shocked at the amount of feedback i received in the first night of uploading this! In a matter of hours i had 100 + views! Wow! Thanks! _**

**_Remember with Ideas this goes a lot faster! Seriously my first 2 reviews gave me the ideas for this chapter and the upcoming one (hint hint) so yeah! _**

**_Any advice, criticism, ideas whatever review OR pm me! _**

**_Or if you just want a chat pm me! Im severely lacking any good conversation!_**

**_Until the next time!_**


	3. Night Terrors

**_Right, here we go again. Now I asked someone for advice (you should know who you are) and now i have decided because of what i have written im goin to completely ignore it. Sorry!_**

**_Thanks to all you _**

**_who reviewed it, follow it and favourited it!_**

**_Chapter 3: Night Terrors_**

**_I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! THATS THE BBC!_**

The house was silent. It was the dead of night so it makes sense that there wasn't much noise. The Doctor was even asleep. THE. DOCTOR. WAS. ASLEEP. I know!

However Angie was woken up by a whimper. She started listening our for it hoping it was her imagination. But no. She heread a louder more obviously feminine whimper- that narrowed it down-it was Clara. So Angie Angie regretfully got out of her comfortable warm bed and left her room to the cold hallway outside.

Artie however not caring so much about his comfy, warm room and his room being right next to Clara's room he had got to her door and was about to go in 'wait!' Angie hissed making her brother jump in surprise. 'But Clara...' Artie protested supported by Clara's whimpering and now screaming. 'Lets get the Doctor' Angie suggested seemingly wanting an adults advice but secretly she knew it was time to move 'Operation Whouffle' to its next stage.  
So Angie and Artie began quickly moving to the spare room their alien friend had occupied.

Angie barged into the Doctors room startling him and making him jump up a packet of jammie dodgers in hand. Wait. Jammie dodgers? Why did he have those? Realising his mistake he picked up the sonic and pointed it at the intruder- the deadly... 'Angie?' Realising his mistake (at least it wasn't the giant space squirrel from... space, here to steal his bow ties. Again. What? Just because he was a space squirrel doesn't mean he wasn't allowed fashion sense.  
Blushing he put his sonic in his trouser pocket and reached to pick up his shirt off a chair, asking the teenager in his doorway'Whats wrong? You two should be in bed! Its-' the Doctor broke of looking at his clock which appeared to have been dissected. How could he have dissected a clock? Anyway, Angie was about to reply when 'AHHH!' Clara's screams echoed across the house.  
The doctor blew past Angie and ran to Clara's room sonicing the door open.

Clara was dreaming. Not really though it was a nightmare. She was falling. Falling for the Doctor. Not like THAT. She was breaking apart. again. it happened sometimes.  
The Doctor better be grateful. Oh look now she was on Gallifray. Now she was in Victorian London kissing the doctor-WAIT what!? Why was she kissing the doctor! She didn't want to kiss the Doctor! 'Yes you do' a not very surprisingly loud voice replied, wait hang on wasn't she dreaming?  
Oh yeah.  
Now she was in the Dalek asylum. That one was horrible. She needed the Doctor. Her Doctor. So she screamed for him 'Doctor!' She begged still sleeping.

The Doctor gently shook Clara trying to wake her. It oddly worked. It only took about 5 minutes and a glass of water to the face.  
when she woke, she gasped in shock and threw her arms around the nearest thing possible. Him. Not that he was complaining. Its just that she wasn't wearing much. Not much at all. And where as it was lovely it was also a bit distracting. So ignoring her lovely body he asked 'are you ok?'

Brushing her hair from her face.  
She just mumbled 'doctor' into his chest and cuddled closer.

So he sighed and placed her back in the bed tucking her in. But when he went to let go she begged him 'stay' with her big scared and still adorable eyes he couldnt refuse (and why would he?) so he went to go and sit in her chair.  
But with surprising strength (for someone so small) she yanked his arm dragging him onto the bed. 'Ahh Clara!'he exclaimed in shock.  
'Sleep. Now.' She instructed not releasing his arm.

So he (not very reluctantly) crawled into her bed and attempted to ignore how her barely clothed breasts were crushed into him, or how she was smiling so cutely with her lips begging to be kissed. So instead he kissed her forehead whispering 'goodnight, my impossible girl' as she drifted off into a hopefully more peaceful sleep.

In the doorway Angie was looking at the pair of happy sleepers with a disbelieving expression on her face. 'Seriously though! Arghh! That was the perfect moment!' She furiously exclaimed (in a whisper). But then Artie yawned and said something about being tired. So Angie and Artie walked back to bed muttering about murder and torture or about sleepiness respectively.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artie and Angie made their way to check on Clara in her room the following morning to see that the Doctor was wide awake. However he was still in bed just staring at Clara as she lightly snored.

Staring at one particulur part of her face in fact.

Angie smirked as she walked downstairs. At least it wasnt a total faliure.

A/N: Hi! Again! Good to see you!  
I'm running out of things to say here! Review if you enjoyed it!  
Oh and I have the next chapter planned!  
You will have till wait until tomorrow though!  
The feedback on this has been amazing! Ive got around"800 views in TWO DAYS!  
Wow. I love you guys!  
Interwebs hugs!  
Until the next time!


	4. Shopping and Jealousy

**AN: Well you decided this. aparantly people wanted me to update tonight. So here ya go! If you don't know what that meant ignore it.**

**I HAVE OVER 1200 VIEWS! IM FREAKING OUT! I LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**Sadly though hardly any of you have reviewed. **

**Thanks so much to those that did review and those who reviwed more than once**

** (Mayasha-Chan and Fall from Eloquence to name just two of the people who encourage me most)**

**But I love you all!**

**Anyway not long to go now! The snog is oncoming. Call it...**

**The Oncoming Snog!**

**See you soon...**

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! THATS THE BBC!**

The Doctors gang- (oddly no one seemed to agree when the Doctor suggested it as their team name)

- were shopping. in Tesco.

It was all very exiting indeed.

The Doctor was staring at Clara.

Clara was staring at an avacado.

The avocado didn't stare back.

Artie was off looking at the various films and games on display somewhere.

Angie was texting a very important person.

Very important indeed.

Then they heard an unexpected squeal of "Clara!"

And a blonde woman was unexpectedly rushing over with a disgruntled Artie in hand

"Calm down!" He begged the mysterious woman but she ignored his cries of protest. But eventually she released his poor crushed hand and instead settled for crushing Clara's ribs in a tight hug.

Sadly it must be said that in all the confusion, the poor Avocado fell to the floor and exploded.

Well not literally but near enough to an explosion.

Anyway Clara was now hugging her friend exclaiming "Jess!Its good to see you!"

And the Doctor was standing with Artie completely oblivious to Clara and her friend 'Jess' as he was looking at a magazine Artie held about Cars or Football or something.

Maybe cars playing football, Oh that sounds marvellous!

"Doctor!" Clara called again and again and again, finally getting the idiots attention.

The Doctor looked up to see Clara and her friend gazing down at him. The mysterious 'She' was blonde with shoulder length hair (nothing like Clara's beautiful brown hair) and big red -boring- lipstick covered lips (they couldn't hold a candle to Clara's delicious looking natural lips).

He was so caught up in his observation (NOT a comparison) that he didn't notice that she had her hand out- pink finger polish, yuck!- and he also didn't realise that he was not responding until clara thumped his head. Hard. "Doctor! Will you please pay attention!" She hissed.

"Right! Yes! Sorry! Im the Doctor" he exclaimed enthusiastically shaking Jess'es? Jess's? Her hand as she introduced herself.

Oddly Clara found herself a bit jealous. Only a bit of course. Definitely.

It was because The doctor never acted this enthusiastically when they first met- Well she did tell him to go away.

And then he saved her life.

AND took her traveling across the universe, but oddly this thought never occurred to Clara.

The doctor was now explaining to Jess what he did on a daily basis ("Err i travel around and make things better! Yes thats normal isn't it? Thats what a doctor does?") And they were enthusiastically chatting about the travels they had been on: Pompeii (79 AD), New (new,new,new) York, Err the north pole (in a sinking submarine)...

Clara meanwhile had the overwhelming desire to rip her friends stupid head off and feed it to hungry dogs.

Then take the Doctor and keep him. Forever.

That last one was a bit strange, but she couldn't deny it was a good plan. No a GREAT plan. No, a absolutely marv- well you get the idea. But for now however:

"Doctor we need to pay for shopping" she pointed out.

The Doctor instantly took the shopping and offered

"ill pay. You can take the Kids and get coffee. I've never seen the point of coffee personally but there ya go" he then proceeded to ramble on about the disadvantages of coffee.

Clara just grinned. He could be so adorable. All the time.

And he did anything for her. If she wanted, he would probably act as a foot stool for her.

Hmm that sounded nice.

Maybe she would do that. Yes. She would. Ok great decision.

The Doctor kissed Clara's forehead and taking her shopping minus the crushed avocado walked off to the tills.

Jess rushed off after him claiming "gotta pay as well!" and Clara found herself suddenly mentally debating where to hide the body.

'The garden? Nah it would smell,

the forest? Ugh how cliche!

Maybe the local rubbish tip- yes that sounded ok'

Angie smirked evilly watching Jess dashing off after the Doctor.

This was all going according to plan. She desperately wished she had a fluffy white cat. For evil purposes of course. And cats were cool.

As everyone knew all evil scheming masterminds needed cats.

OR a monocle and a top hat!

Angie's internal scheming about cats and evil monocles was interrupted by Clara vacantly saying "wait here kids" and dashing off in the Doctors general direction.

The doctor was annoyed. Sure this 'Jess' girl was fine and everything but she wasn't Clara. He missed Clara. Sure it had only been what, two or three minutes?

Since he had left her but it felt like hours or weeks. Or centuries even. He missed her wit and cheekiness and her flirting. He missed her face and her hair and... Just her in general really.

Meanwhile as she walked beside the mysterious Doctor, Jess was internally smirking. Angie's plan appeared to be working.

She was just blabbering on about how she was going to "push the kids off a train" and he was so caught up in this obsessive thoughts about Clara that he was just vacantly nodding and making agreeable sounds occasionally.

Sue decided to just go for it:

"Doctor do you like Clara?" She innocently asked.

The Doctor blushed and in a futile attempt to avoid the question replied

"Well of course I do, she's my friend"

Jess just looked at the Doctor like he was an idiot. Which he was.

And as she opened her mouth to tell him this...

A faint cry of -CTOR!"Could be heard followed by the small form of Clara as she came skidding round a corner Shouting 'DOCTOR!" Again as she ran to him.

"Clara!" He joyfully exclaimed as she stopped for breath

"Whats wrong?" He hastened to add. She looked up at him and quickly thought of an excuse... No a reason. Not an excuse. Don't be silly.

"We need...err... Umm... Eggs! Yes! Eggs!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor looked into the basket and saw... A box of eggs.

He decided the polite thing to do was tell her "Clara there are eggs in here" he pointed out.

She looked in and saw the eggs... Meh they didn't really matter anyway.

'Oh well!' She declared, linking their arms together and dragging him off to pay, inwardly smirking at her successful attempt to get the Doctor away from... The hag.

No, not hag, Jess. Jess, yes that was her name.

So feeling very successful Clara put her head on her Doctor's shoulder as he chatted happily about the advantages of robo pigeon delivery invented in the 32nd Century...

Meanwhile general Angie was receiving the report from Corporal Jess about the continuing stages of 'Operation Whouffle'.

When she was done Angie wanted to kick something.

WHY WASNT THIS WORKING!?

Well technically it was because the Doctor and Clara usually saved their more intimate touching for at home, but...

IT WASNT ENOUGH!

So while Artie was walked home by Jess (her two top field agents) Angie went to the Library for research.

SHE WOULD NOT FAIL! NEVER!

**AN: hello again! Now were nearly done! I estimate about Two or Three**

**Chapters left. **

**Maybe an epilogue. **

**Blargh i dunno!**

**Up to you I guess! **

**Anyway as I said, hardly any of you review! **

**Please do it, it encourages me so much!**

**Next chapter: **

**'A (Not) Shocking Revelation' yeah. That ought to get ya thinking.**

**P.S: this was uploaded on Thursday 30th, So i wont update Tomorrow on the Friday and i will probably update early or late on the Saturday as I'm meeting up with a friend. **

**And who wants their friends to know that they write fan fiction?**


	5. A (Not) Shocking Revelation

**Hello Again! ****how have you been!?**

**I bet your thinking 'Oh not this guy again!'**

**Anyway not much to say except  
Thanks to those who reviewed I love you all!**

**And now its time for a not very shocking revelation!**

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! THATS THE BBC!**

* * *

Angie was in her room.  
Artie was playing chess with the Doctor.  
Clara however was in the kitchen pacing. Why?  
Because she was confused.  
She didn't know why she had felt so hateful at the shops earlier in the day.  
And then what were those thoughts about the Doctor!?  
She had felt so... Possessive.  
Why though? The Doctor wasn't hers.  
No no she definitely didn't want him to be hers. Shut up.  
She needed advice. Angie! She was a girl! So logically she would know what to do!  
So decision made Clara walked off to see the infamous Angie.

* * *

Meanwhile The Doctor was Losing. He Was Losing. He didn't lose. He was a time lord! With 27 brains! And HIS species had invented the game!  
So how was a child beating him? Argh!  
Oh. Wait. He knew why. It was Clara's fault.  
Yep. It wasn't his fault he couldn't concentrate, it was hers. If she wasn't so amazing he would have won by now! Ah Artie had just taken his Knight.

The Doctor continued to play poorly and Artie decide to out Angies plan into action. So checking his notes (It Is Not A Script!) he asked the Doctor  
"Hey Doctor, do you think that we should get Clara a boyfriend?" Seemingly innocent question right?  
The Doctor head whipped up with an audible crack and he indignantly replied "NO!"  
Then blushed as he realised how loudly and angrily he had answered.  
So backtracking he said "Clara doesn't need a boyfriend"  
Angie raised an eyebrow (As Angie had taught him) and skeptically replied "why not?"  
The doctor looked up at him and said "Shes got me"  
Angie's other eyebrow shot up to join its brother.  
"What!" He demanded.  
"Oh and you and Angie!" He worriedly declared hoping that Artie's little human mind wouldn't realise what he had accidentally slipped out.  
Unfortunately the infuriating child had realised his little slip. Now came the questions...  
"So... You want to be Clara's boyfriend." It was really more of a statement than a question.  
"No of course not!"  
Ah lovely lovely denial. It was so wonderful.  
Artie gave him an 'I'm not an idiot' look (those were becoming popular recently).  
But suprisingly he decided to play along. "Ok then, ill go call Tim, he is very interested in being Clara's boyfriend" Artie declared getting up.  
"NO!" The Doctor exclaimed. And Artie just grinned in triumph. Now he just needed to make the Doctor admit how much he loved Clara.  
How hard could it be?

* * *

Meanwhile Clara had trekked up to Angie's room and was now knocking on the door.  
'"What?" Came Angie's irritated reply.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Clara asked the teenager opening the door to see Angie hastily putting a notebook away.  
"Whats up?" Angie questioned  
'Well you know yesterday?" Clara began already thinking that going to Angie was a bad idea.  
Oh and her evil grin.  
Definitely a bad idea. Too late now though.  
"Yes..." Angie replied turning on her computer chair to face Clara.  
"Well, when we were in the shops and Jess came over, i maybe... wantedtokillherandhidethebody" Clara rushed out.  
Angie just gave her a blank look.  
So she said it again  
"I may have wanted to kill Jess in the shop yesterday because she was talking to the Doctor."  
Angie blinked. Then again. And again. And one last time. Then her face broke out in a massive smirk and she started laughing  
"Clara, you were JEALOUS!" She exclaimed.  
"Jealous of who? What are you on about!?" She spluttered out shocked.  
Angie just cackled madly. "You were jealous because the Doctor was talking with someone who wasn't you!" She burst out still laughing.  
Clara just glared at the oddly perceptive teenager but didn't deny her accusations.

When Angie had stopped laughing she straightened up and looked Clara in the eyes "Go tell him." She said simply.  
Clara didn't ask what she meant. She didn't really have to. It was obvious.  
"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Clara worryingly questioned  
"Are you blind!" Angie exclaimed  
"Anyone could see it! He adores you!" She declared  
Then ignoring Clara's indignant cries of protest, Angie chased her nanny from her room.

* * *

The Doctor and Artie were still playing their chess match. And despite his confident and cocky attitude he was a bit worried about losing.  
Only a bit though.  
He absolutely wasn't so worried that he wasn't paying enough attention and thus losing.  
No don't be so absurd.  
He had good reason to be afraid though. You see him and Artie had made a little wager on their game.  
If the Doctor won, Artie would never again mention their discussion about his feelings for Clara.  
BUT if Artie won he had to... He would have to admit that he loved her and then kiss her.  
'That didn't sound too bad actually. NO bad brain!'

Artie was desperate to win. He was using every tactic, every lesson, every dirty trick found online, to win this match. He couldn't lose. Because then Angie would shout at him. And steal his Xbox.  
This was a very important chess match all things considered.

But, Artie considered as he took the Doctors Queen, it wasn't a very difficult match.  
Normally when he played the Doctor he lost.  
Very rarely did it go this well for him.  
Needless to say on all of these occasions one miss Clara was in the room.  
The time he had won in 5 moves, Clara was sitting on the Doctors lap. Just saying.  
Anyway it appeared that the Doctor had taken his knight, but that left him open for...  
"Check" Artie smugly declared taking the Doctors last Bishop.  
"What! You cant have check..." The Doctor trailed off looking at the board to find shockingly that Artie did indeed have Check.  
How did that happen?  
The Doctor moved his king.. Straight into Artie's trap.  
"Aha! Checkmate!" He smugly declared.  
Shocked the Doctor just gaped at him.  
He had lost. HE. Had. Lost. To a child.  
On the plus side he now had an excuse to kiss Clara.  
Maybe losing wasn't so bad after all...  
"Well go on then!" Artie ordered waving at the kitchen where the unmistakable sounds of Clara murdering a poor innocent soufflé could be heard.  
"Yeah, yeah" the Doctor replied getting up and straightening his bowtie, mentally preparing himself for his date with destiny... And one of Clara's awful ruined soufflés.

* * *

As the Doctor prepared himself Artie had rushed up to his sisters room.  
"He's going to do it!" He excitedly declared. Angie's eyes seemingly lit up in evil pleasure.  
"Excellent" she declared stroking a stuffed cat she had bought the previous day...  
Then the two kids got up and crept as quietly as possible downstairs to watch what would no doubt be a memorable exchange.

**To be concluded! (Probably!)**

**AN: Mwhahahah! Its not done yet! Yes this chapter is setting up the final encounter in the kitchen as I didn't want to do it in the chapter where they probably will snog. Ah I've just spoiled it (Oh well!)**

**Has anyone seen Sherlock? Its so amazing.  
And now I ship Sherlock and Irene so hard (does their ship have a name?)  
See you soon my lovely lovely fans!**


	6. It's About Time

**Right no time for a intro!  
Here. We. Go. *BOOM!***

**I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO! THATS THE BBC!**

Angie and Artie were spying.  
It felt cool, like James Bond. All they needed now were tuxedos.  
Although Angie would look strange in a tuxedo.  
Ah well, sacrifices had to be made for the sake of awesomeness. So together the youngest Maitland's crept to the door left slightly agar by the Doctors entry, and they prepared to watch what would no doubt be a spectacular conclusion to Angie's master plan...

* * *

Right. He was going to do it. Yes definitely. He was going to admit his feelings to Clara. Or kiss her. Yes he was going to do it. Definitely. He was sure of that.  
Oh hang on a tick, it looked like Clara was busy, he would come back later. Yes later. Later sounded quite excellent.

So having reached his decision the last of the Time lord's turned to go (Not HIDE!) but Clara's exited squeal of "Doctor! Come sit!" Stopped him dead.  
Damn woman. He could never say no to her.  
She got all sad and her face fell and presumably a galaxy somewhere exploded.  
So with a silent sigh of defeat he plopped himself down in the indicated seat and tried valiantly to not react when she plopped down in his lap, throwing her arms around his neck and cuddling into him.  
"How you doing!" Clara asked apparently oblivious to what her sitting in his lap was doing to the Doctor.  
"Fine!" He squealed. Not at all childishly. No no no.  
"Doctor whats wrong?" She saw seeing the Doctors troubled expression.  
"Err well ya see Clara... There something I needed to tell you..." He stammered awkwardly.  
"What is it?" She asked him rolling on his lap so that they were facing each other  
"Err... Well... I kind of... No thats not it... Er what I mean is that... Um" he stupidly tried to tell her what had sounded so amazing in his head.  
Clara was getting impatient. "Doctor. Just tell me" she demanded.

Oh ok then that sounded easy enough.

So decision made, the Doctor took Clara's face into his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Clara didn't respond for about 5 seconds. She had a very good reason for this of course.  
Namely she was shocked.  
Of all the things that she had expected kissing was probably behind giant lizard men singing opera.  
Yeah. She was surprised.  
However much to her displeasure the Doctor began to pull away from the kiss- oh yeah she hadn't responded.  
So grabbing fistfuls of his brown hair she yanked him back into her.

* * *

'This is nice' was the Doctors first thought.  
Of course the second thing he noticed was how amazingly soft and warm her lips were.  
He definitely hadn't imagined this before- Don't be ridiculous, but if hypothetically he had imagined it (which he hadn't) her kisses felt like this the most often.  
She was delicious, there was a slight cherry flavour that he assumed was from lip product thing (lipstick? How was he supposed to know he was a guy).  
But his examination of Clara's delightful lips was interrupted as she opened her mouth and her tongue came out to play.  
Well two could play at that game.  
And as an 1000 year old Time Lord he had a fair bit of practice.  
So the Doctor picked the little human girl up and cupped her marvellous rear in his hands.  
It was quite amazing if you wanted to know. There probably were (or at least should) be societies dedicated to worshiping Clara's marvellous buttocks.  
Oh now she was biting his lower lip. That felt nice. So her responded trailing hot bites and kisses all the way down her neck and to her throat. He couldn't get enough of Clara. But then...

* * *

"YES!" a voice yelled.

Promptly followed by a hiss of "Shut up idiot!" Then an audible thump of someones face hitting the floor

The Doctor and Clara (still perched comfortably on the Doctors lap) turned their heads as one to look at the source of what was clearly the Maitland kids.  
"Guys..." Clara called and slowly but surely the door swung open to reveal Artie and Angie.  
Artie had a mark on his head- clearly the result of being shoved rather hard onto his face.  
The Doctor used this evidence to deduce that Artie had been the one expressing his pleasure about something and Angie had shoved him.  
He was very clever indeed.  
Anyway Clara was now glaring at the two youngsters. You should now what the glare means by now but if you don't- it's the 'Your a idiot' glare.  
"Were you two listeni-" however Clara was interrupted by  
"It was Angie's idea!" Came the bold accusation from Artie.  
Clara raised an eyebrow. That was a symbol that all three recognised as Clara's 'I'm talking' look.  
"Why were you listening?" Clara asked then decided to add "why did you shout happily as well?" She demanded.  
Artie the poor boy was terrified. Evil cybermen and scary planets no problem!  
An angry Clara. Run. Just run.  
So he rapidly stammered out  
"WellyaseemeandAngieneededtomakeyoutworealisethaty outwoereinloveandthenmakeyoukiss"  
Clara didn't understand much of what the terrified boy had sacredly spat out but she had heard him say the words "love, you two, kiss" and she logically assumed that he meant the Doctor and herself.  
"Say that again?" She requested innocently  
So ignoring Angie's cries of protest Artie slowly said  
"Well Angie and me wanted you two to realise that you were in love and then you would be like a good couple and snog!"  
The Doctor had blushed furiously at the words "Love" and "Snog" but oddly he hadn't denied Artie's outburst.  
Instead he had tightened his hold on her and started planting soft kisses on her neck.  
And, realised Clara she didn't see the need to deny it. The Doctor was amazing and ridiculous and wonderful and handsome (in a childlike chinlike way) and she adored his company. So yeah she did love him.  
Not that she would ever admit it. Oh no no.

Artie and Angie thinking they had gotten away with it had started creeping out of the room. But Clara- being Clara noticed.  
"Oy! You two!" She exclaimed "punishment!"  
The two children froze grumbling in annoyance.  
"Here." She declared getting out a £50 note and pressing it into Angie's shocked hand.  
"Go cinema and don't come back for... Eh two hours" she declared shutting the door in the bewildered faces.  
"Now where were we?" She asked the Doctor walking over to him and grabbing his coat.  
"Right here" he replied pulling her into him to claim his lips for what was sure to be the first of many wonderful snogs.

**The End**

**AN: Well, here we are then the final page.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and the 38 (ish- some reviewed more than once) of you who reviewed I LOVE YOU FOREVER!  
Thanks for those of who who supported and favirouted and Followed I love you all too!  
This has been by far my longest and best story. Ever. So yay!  
Until the next time  
Run. Run you clever fans and remember me.**


End file.
